


the endless rise and fall

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Poe still couldn't quite work out how he'd made it to this point in time, with Hux half-undressed in his bunk, and his shirt crumpled on the floor.Well, that wasn't entirely true.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	the endless rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



"I haven't done this before," Hux said, matter of fact, his fingers twisting around themselves over his bare chest.

"But you'd still like to?" Poe kept his distance, fidgeting with the brushed steel ring he kept on the chain around his neck while he gave Hux the space he needed to process all this, physically and mentally. He already knew this was a bad idea, but there were some kinds of regret he didn't ever want to have to live with, and were much easier to avoid than the kind of mistakes that he was prone to making. He still couldn't quite work out how he'd made it to this point in time, with Hux half-undressed in his bunk, and his shirt crumpled on the floor. Well, that wasn't entirely true - he'd hardly forgotten _how_ they'd found themselves there.

"Yes," Hux said, his grip firm as he pulled him back down, teeth scraping against his lip, and fingers practically clawing at the buttons on Poe's pants.

"Hey, slow down, I'm not a machine," he laughed softly against Hux's lips, seemingly catching him off-guard. He kissed him slowly, idly wondering if Hux _had_ tried sex with machines or toys, avoiding the kind of intimacy and vulnerability that came with hot breath against lips, or hands splayed across the small of a back. Letting another person touch you was giving away little pieces of yourself, beyond any stray hairs left behind on a pillow or little bruises peeking out from beneath a collar.

Hux nodded, and let Poe guide his hand gently, unfastening one button at a time before loosely wrapping his hand around his cock. The first few strokes were hesitant, almost as if Hux had expected some kind of instruction manual to fall out of his pants along with his dick.

"Hey, you're doing fine," he said, hoping he sounded reassuring rather than patronising. It was sometimes hard to tell with Hux. "You want me to..." He gestured towards the tip of Hux's cock, barely poking out from the waistband of his very sensible cotton boxer shorts.

"Yes, _please,"_ he said, with a shaky breath. Poe propped himself up with one hand on the pillow, and reached down between them with the other to jerk him off. Before long, Hux was whimpering and writhing beneath him, his own technique growing slow and sloppy. "No, I- I don't want to come yet."

"Okay," Poe said, pulling back to look at Hux, his normally-neat hair dishevelled, plastered against his sweaty forehead, "let me know what you need." Hux sat up, leaning back against the wall.

"Alright."

  
  


Poe leaned forward, until his forehead was pressed against Hux's, focusing on the sensation of fullness and nearly impossible closeness, the sharp edges of anxiety and discomfort that were softened by an intoxicating pleasure, and losing himself in it as he slowly lowered himself onto Hux's cock.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ he hissed, nose bumping against Hux's as he adjusted. He'd been pretty liberal with the lube and taken it slow, but it was still far too much, too fast.

"What's wrong?" Hux sounded so uncharacteristically earnest that, despite his situation, it took a good deal of concentration for him not to laugh.

"Nothing, it feels good. _You_ feel good. It's just...it's just a lot at first. I'm going to need a moment." The gentle weight of Hux's hands on his hips helped to keep him grounded, and he kept his movements steady and deliberate to begin with, easing into a rhythm that suited them both. _"Fuck."_

"What does 'good' feel like?" Hux asked, his hips jerking upwards.

"Like you're touching every nerve ending in my body." What he didn't say was that it made him feel raw and open and vulnerable, in all the best ways, like his every twisted secret had been laid bare for his partner to unravel. Hux just smiled, flushed and glassy-eyed. He should smile more often, Poe thought.

"Then...you feel good, too." Poe lifted his hands, cupping Hux's cheeks as he kissed him again, long and languid. He moaned as Hux grabbed a fistful of his curls, his other hand sliding down to the curve of Poe's ass, urging him to go faster, _harder._ Between the overwhelming pressure of Hux's cock in his ass and the way his own cock kept brushing up against Hux's stomach, already slick with precome, Poe felt himself getting closer and closer to tipping over the edge. It really had been too long.

"I'm close," Hux said, and Poe could have sworn he could taste the words on his breath, "should I-"

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Poe faltered slightly, his movements getting a little erratic, a little out of control, "unless you want to try something else?" Hux's head bobbed up and down in an approximation of a nod, and he tightened his hold on Poe's hair, shuddering as he came. It'd be messy, but that didn't normally bother Poe and it wasn't exactly his _first_ priority right now. He kissed Hux again, angling his hips to find a more comfortable position for them both.

"Slower," he said, when Hux's long fingers curled around his cock again. The strokes were rough and brisk, probably Hux's own preference, or at least how he normally got himself off. But Poe liked to take his time with these things, and Hux was evidently happy to oblige, teasing and then pulling back, just lazily rubbing his thumb over the tip each time Poe got close to coming undone.

"Like that?" He then briefly wondered if Hux ever did this when he touched himself. He hoped so - it was far from an unpleasant thought. Maybe he'd see how he liked it next time. _Kriff,_ he was already thinking about there being a next time.

 _"Exactly_ like that. _Fuck."_ He whimpered against Hux's shoulder, nipping at the skin with his teeth as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him once again with that feeling of raw vulnerability.

And Hux, with the faint imprint of Poe's ring on his collarbone.


End file.
